A new life
by Goddessofwomen
Summary: Fili/OC pairing. Lola finds herself in middle earth. She makes friends with Gandalf and the dwarfs. She finds a new family.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Hobbit fic. Please please please review. i only own Lola who is pretty damn awesome. Give it a read, and tell me what you think!**

Lola sat in the park, laying on her coat, reading. She was enjoying the warmth of the sun, and the beauty of the park. She was reading her favourite book, about Perseus, son of Zeus. Her pale blonde curls fell over her shoulders, as her dark blue eyes devoured her book. She read fast, and was entranced reading about Perseus' mission to defeat the gorgon, Medusa. Eventually, the sky grew darker, and she knew she had to leave. She gathered her things, and made her way back to the subway. Once on the train, she buried her head in her book again. It was a long way before she was home, and the train grew increasingly more crowded. Eventually, she was hemmed in between two well built men. She sat quietly, not saying a word, even though she was very uncomfortable. Finally the train got to her stop, and she squeezed herself out, and off the train.

She began the long walk home, sticking headphones into her ears, and sticking some Green Day on. She trudged along, singing at the top of her lungs, taking joy in the simple pleasure of singing. Eventually she turned into her road, and walked up the path to her house. She unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Lola dumped her bag on the floor, and rescued her book from its depths. She plodded into the kitchen, and made herself some toast, with extra jam. Devouring that she read her book and ignored the familiar sounds of an argument in the living room. Eventually it became too much and she headed upstairs, finishing her book. She sat on the ground by her bookcase and searched for another. She decided on The Hobbit. Losing herself in Tolkien's world, she fell asleep.

Lola woke to the sounds of banging, and yelling. 'Lola! My dear girl, please get up or we will be late. I don't know why you're napping at this time of day!' Gandalf said exasperatedly. Lola sat up moving her hair out of her face. Gandalf helped her to her feet, and she looked down. She was wearing a pale green tunic, with pale brown trousers, she had good boots on and strapped to her waist and back was a knife, and a long handled axe. 'Umm, Gandalf?' Lola asked uncertainly. She was sure she was dreaming. How on earth could she be in Middle Earth? Gandalf looked down at her. 'Oh, I'm ever so sorry, my dear. I've forgotten to explain. It seems that higher powers have brought you here to help. Don't ask me who, I've no idea. But you're here, and thats what matters, we need all the help we can get. Now, come along, we've got a bit of a walk.'

Gandalf led Lola and a small group of dwarves through woods, fields and marshes. Lola's clothes were splattered with mud, her hair getting in the way. 'Does anyone have anything I could tie my hair back with?' She asked, moving her hair out of her face for the millionth time. Ori, one of the dwarves handed her a small thin piece of material. It looked strong enough to hold her hair back, so she slipped it underneath and tied it on top of her head. She smiled and thanked him. Eventually they reached a small village, where small people stared at them curiously. They went up a hill, and stopped at a round green door, with a small mark on it. Gandalf knocked sharply and moments later the door opened.

'I can only say it is in very poor taste!' A small man opened the door suddenly, breaking off when he saw them. The dwarves fell over, but Gandalf grabbed hold of Lola so she didn't fall. She smiled up at him gratefully. 'Gandalf!' The small man exclaimed. They entered the house, passing the man, and the dwarves went straight to the pantry. 'Lola, let me introduce you to some of our company.' Gandalf said, leading her into the kitchen. He introduced her to a tall fierce looking dwarf, named Dwalin. He smiled at her and clapped her on the back, before walking away. 'Fili, Kili, come here a moment please!' Gandalf called, and two young dwarves came over. 'Lola, this is Fili and Kili,' the blondey-red haired one nodded when Gandalf said Fili, and he smiled at her. Kili smiled too, and held out his hand. Lola shook it firmly. 'Ahh, nice strong handshake, well looks like no one will mess with you!' Kili laughed and Lola giggled. Gandalf left her sitting at the table, that soon filled up with dwarves. There was one seat left next to her, and Fili came walking across the table handing out mugs of ale. He sat down next to her and Kili, gave her a wink, and downed his ale with the others.

They ate happily, telling jokes, and throwing food to each other. Lola got full up quickly and gave the rest of her food to Fili and Kili. They chatted away to her, asking her how she knew Gandalf. She explained as best as she could. Considering she didn't fully understand how she had come to be there. Lola helped clean up, listening to the dwarves sing a song, and generally annoy Bilbo even more. Bilbo looked a bit stunned when he saw all his plates clean and his kitchen tidy. There was a loud knock at the door.

Lola stood at the back of the group of dwarves. Watching as Thorin inspected Bilbo. She watched him stroll around, as though he belonged there. He caught her eye as he turned to walk into the kitchen. Lola smiled gently, and he returned it with a curious smile of his own.

Lola sat at the table again, between Fili and Kili, watching them debate about taking back Erebor, their homeland. She watched quietly, listening to their explanations. Bofur, explained to Bilbo about the dragon. 'Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-' Bilbo looked annoyed.

'Yes, I know what a dragon is.' Lola giggled, much to the amusement of Fili and Kili. She listened to the shouting, and watched as they broke out into an argument. Thorin called for silence in dwarvish and somehow Lola understood. '_Shazara!_ (silence) If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!_ (to arms! to arms!)'

'You forget the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain,' Balin reminded them. Gandalf gave a smug smile. 'That my dear Balin, is not entirely true.' He pulled his hand out of his cloak, and he held a silver key in his hands. Thorin looked stunned. 'How came you by this?' He asked. 'It was given to me by your father, by Thrain for safekeeping. It is yours now.' He said handing Thorin the key. 'These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.' Fili looked amazed. 'If there's a key, there must be a door!' He said in wonderment. Lola rolled her eyes at the stupid statement. 'Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.' Gandalf said firmly. 'That's why we need a burglar!' Said Ori, and Bilbo nodded in agreement.

'And a good one too. An expert I should imagine.'

Lola tuned out when they started arguing again. It was only when they had gone quiet did she pay attention. 'Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?' Bilbo gulped and looked round. Bofur smiled cheerily. 'Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh of your bones in a blink of an eye.' Bilbo looked pale.

'You alright laddie?' Balin asked. He nodded, and took big, deep breaths.

'Uh, yeah feel a bit faint.' Lola smiled, she felt sorry for him.

'Think furnace with wings!' Bofur explained unhelpfully. Bilbo flapped his hands, and took even bigger deep breaths. 'Air.. I, I, need air' Bilbo gasped.

'Flash of light. Searing pain. Then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!' Bofur told him. 'Hmm... Nope.' Bilbo said, fainting. Gandalf shook his head.

'Ahh, very helpful Bofur.'

Lola fell asleep late that night, in one of Bilbo's many comfy armchairs. listening to the dwarves sing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews my lovelys! Here's the next chapter, I'm enjoying writing this :)**

When she woke, it was early, dawn had just come, bringing light with it. Fili nudged her and helped her up. 'C'mon, we're setting off,' he said. Lola followed him, and allowed him to help her onto a pony. He winked at her and mounted his own. 'What about Bilbo?' She asked and some of the dwarves muttered and shook their heads. 'He's not coming it seems.' Fili told her. Lola listened to them make bets on whether or not he would turn up. Lola thought he would so she bet against Fili and Dwalin. They had not got very far, when they heard small shouts. 'Wait! Wait!' Bilbo cried and they all stopped, turning to look at him as he passed. Lola grinned. 'I've signed it,' Bilbo said, handing the contract to Balin, who looked it over. 'Well all seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.' Balin told him happily.

'Give him a pony!' Thorin called. Bilbo started to protest, but before he got more than a full sentence out Fili and Kili picked him up and planted him on a pony.

They continued on, and Oin called out, 'pay up Nori!' Lola looked at Fili pointedly, and he passed her a bag of coins. A bag came flying at her face and she thrust her hand up in front of her to catch it. Dwalin huffed, and turned back round. Lola giggled, and tucked the money away. She caught Fili watching her, shaking his head in amusement, and she stuck her tongue out at him, and nudged her pony on. A few minutes later, they stopped again. 'I've forgotten my handkerchiefs!' Bilbo cried. Bofur ripped a piece of his shirt off and threw it at him. 'Here use this!' He called, and they moved forward again.

They camped at dusk, near the edge of a cliff, and Lola dismounted with the help of Fili. He took hold of her waist in his large hands, as she slid down. Lola took her bags off her pony, and tied him to a tree. She sat down near the fire that Bombur had started, and helped him prepare dinner. 'So, Lola, where are you from?' Bofur asked. Lola smiled.

'I'm from a place called England. But don't worry you won't have heard of it. It's very different from here though,' she told him. Bofur nodded, and handed her a bowl of stew.

'How is it different?' He asked. Lola shrugged, and took a mouthful of stew.

'Well, dragons are considered myths for one thing, and dwarves.' She said. The dwarves stared at her. 'Myths? Not real?' Asked Gloin. She nodded, taking another mouthful of stew. The dwarves shook their heads angrily. 'What nonsense,' Dori said, brushing it away with a wave of his hand. Lola shrugged. 'Thats just what people think. Obviously you are real, you're all standing before me,' she said, watching Fili as he ate. He looked up and caught her eye. He smiled at her, and she blushed, but returned the smile. The other dwarves noticed, and gave each other knowing looks. 'So lass, how old are you? 50? 60?' Balin asked. Lola looked at him horrified.

'60! Do I really look that old?' She cried. Balin looked at her curiously.

'Well lass, you're not a child, clearly. Um, have I said something wrong?' He asked. Lola shook her head. 'We don't live as long as dwarves, we age slower too,' she explained. Balin nodded. The other dwarves who had been eavesdropping smiled and nodded to one another. 'I'm 20, and we live to about 80-90.' She told them. 'At least in England anyway. Perhaps it's different here.' Balin nodded again. 'That would make you about the same age as Fili and Kili, young enough to fight well, but old enough to know enough,' Balin said making Lola laugh. Balin looked pointedly at Fili, who shook his head and turned away.

When she woke the next day, the sun was beaming down, and her hair was a mess. She sat up pushing her curls out of her face, blinking sleepily. 'Sleep okay?' Fili asked, watching her. She nodded, and he passed her some bread and cheese. She ate happily, filling herself up. Fili also passed her a waterskin, and she drank deeply. Fili helped her onto her pony again, and they set off. It rained and rained, and Lola got drenched, she had no cloak, only her tunic. Fili and Kili noticed her shivering, and wrapped their cloaks around her. She tried to protest, but her teeth chattered, and they shook their heads at her. Eventually they came upon a small camp and Thorin ordered them to stop. Thorin helped Lola down, and she thanked him, flashing him a small smile.

She sat down by the fire, clutching her knees for warmth. Bombur passed her a bowl of soup, and she practically inhaled it, savouring the warmth it brought. Thorin watched her from across the campfire. 'Gandalf did not say he was bringing a human woman along,' he said. Lola shrugged. 'It was as much a shock to me as it is to everyone else,' she answered. Thorin nodded. 'Where do you come from? If I may ask,' Thorin asked her. Lola smiled, and drew Fili's cloak around her. 'I come from a place called England. I was telling the others last night. They were very annoyed to find out that my people think you are myths. Obviously you're not.' Thorin shook his head in agreement. 'No, clearly not. Do you miss it? Home, I mean.' Lola shrugged again. 'Not really, it wasn't much fun in the first place. My parents argued all the time. I never felt truly at home there.' Thorin nodded.

'I know how you feel. The Blue Mountains are home for many now. But my heart belongs with Erebor. Balin is happy to stay out of danger, but I know he misses it. It's home after all.' Lola nodded. 'I have no idea why I was chosen to join your quest, but I am pleased to be here.' At this Thorin raised his eyebrows. 'You are searching for a home. A place you loved. That sounds like a good quest to me. Besides, I've always wanted to see a dragon.' She grinned cheekily. Thorin blinked, and then roared with laughter. Dwalin who had heard the end of the conversation, laughed too, a booming laugh that bounced around the camp. Lola giggled.

Fili came bolting through the trees, Kili close behind. 'There's trolls!' He said, and the dwarves jumped up. They ran, following Fili, Lola pulled her axe from it's holster on her back. She held it out in front of her, where it felt comfortable. Like it was made for her hands. They rushed at the trolls, hacking away at them, Lola swung her axe with such ferocity, that a troll howled. Fili chopped at an arm that was making it's way towards her. Lola turned to see Bilbo held by two trolls, absolutely terrified. She lowered her axe slightly. 'Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!' One cried. Thorin shot Bilbo a frustrated look, and threw his sword to the ground. Lola dropped her axe to the floor.

One by one they were tossed into sacks, and then tied to a spit over a fire. Lola was in a sack on the ground, her eyes closed. 'Wait! You're making a terrible mistake.' Bilbo cried. Her eyes flew open. 'You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!' Dori shouted from over the fire.

'Half-wits? What does that make us?' Bofur asked.

'Uh, uh, I meant with the seasoning,' Bilbo stuttered.

'What about the seasoning?' One of the trolls said.

'Uh, th, the secret to cooking dwarf is, um,' Bilbo stumbled.

'Yes, come on?'

'It's uh-'

'Tell us the secret!'

'Yes, yes, I'm telling you. The secret is… to skin them first!'

'Tom get me filleting life.' The dwarves shouted insults at Bilbo. The trolls started arguing. Lola closed her eyes again, biting her lip. Suddenly Bombur was lifted up, and dangled over a trolls mouth. 'Not, not that one, he's, he's infected.' Bilbo cried.

'You what?'

'Yeah, he's got worms in his tubes,' Bilbo said desperately. The troll dropped Bombur back down. 'In, in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't.' The dwarves shouted at Bilbo, furious with him for insulting them. Thorin watched Bilbo roll his eyes, and kicked them, making them stop. Suddenly it was a competition as to who had the most parasites. Lola giggled. She heard a loud voice and cracking noise. She looked up to see the trolls turn to stone.

Gandalf helped them out of their sacks, when he came to Lola, he helped her stand, and then undid her sack. Lola wiggled her hips, the sack fell down, and then stepped out of it. Fili watched her mesmerised. 'Well that was lucky, huh?' She said and Fili nodded. 'Who's idea was it to send Bilbo?' She asked and Fili looked guilty. She shook her head at him, and giggled. Lola watched as they all explored a cave. Only Fili stayed with her. Lola watched as he repacked his things, singing quietly to himself. Lola lost herself in her own thoughts, and when she looked up she saw green eyes staring back. She smiled shyly, and Fili returned with his own shy smile. He offered her his hand, and she took it, allowing him to help her to her feet. 'Something's coming!' Thorin shouted, and they all took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've got most of this story written, and you guys keep reviewing. Do you know how lovely that makes me feel? Truly, you've made my day! I want to be a writer, and to have you guys complimenting me and giving me advice helps me so much. So from now on, every time I get a review, I'll post a chapter. Thank you all so much, I love you 3**

'Thieves! Fire! Murder!' A short man dressed in brown robes, came bursting into the clearing on a sled drawn by large rabbits. 'Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?' Gandalf asked the newcomer. Lola took no notice of the conversation, once the man was determined to be friendly. She sat near Fili and watched the conversation, not listening to a word that was being said. Fili watched her closely. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. She was small, about the same height as him though slightly smaller, and he was tall for a dwarf. Her blonde curls framed her heart shaped face, making her look beautiful and strong. And she _was _strong, and fierce, and wild all at the same time. He watched as she brushed her hair away from her face, her curls bouncing. Still she seemed far too fragile to be on a quest to kill a dragon.

'Warg scout! Which means an orc pack!' Thorin shouted. Lola stood up quickly, Fili stood at her side. She looked at the dead warg, wounds weeping and the sound of a body shutting down flowing from it. Gandalf rushed them away, and they followed, running as hard as they could. Lola sprinted and was neck and neck with Fili. Gandalf led them behind rocks, Lola turned and saw wargs and orcs close behind them. She stood still, flat against the rock. Fili took her hand in his, and she clutched it tightly, glad for the comfort. They ran on, passing rocks, and other places, Gandalf beckoning for them to follow. Fili had not let go of her hand. They hid behind more rocks, panting trying to catch their breath. Thorin and Kili looked at each other and Kili stepped out slowly, notching an arrow. It hit the warg, and the beast fell, quickly before the orc and warg have time to react, they pounced and in moments both were dead.

Howls rent the air, and they took off once more. Fili pulled Lola along, she was struggling to keep up, breathing hard, a stitch in her side. The wargs and orcs had surrounded them, and they were running flat out to escape them. They stopped, outnumbered by wargs and orcs. 'There's more coming!' Kili cried. Lola drew her axe, holding it steady.

'Kili! Shoot them!' Thorin shouted. And Kili began to launch arrow after arrow at them.

'We're surrounded!' Fili cried. Lola moved into a better position, ready to fight.

'Stand your ground!' Thorin cried. Gandalf popped up, from behind a rock.

'This way you fools!' He cried, and they turned to him.

'Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!' Thorin roared. They rushed past him, the dwarves sliding down the hole and out of sight. Fili and Lola jumped, and together they slid into the cave. Fili helped her up, and Lola watched as first Kili, then Thorin joined them. 'I cannot see where the pathway leads! Shall we follow it or no?' Asked Dwalin.

'Follow it of course!' Bofur cried in a disbelieving tone. Gandalf nodded.

'I think that would be wise,' he said, hurrying them along.

They came out onto a ledge, a small path ran down into a valley. Lola looked at the new place in amazement. 'The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name.' Gandalf said. 'Rivendell.' Bilbo whispered.

'Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea.' Gandalf announced.

'This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy.' Thorin said angrily.

'You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.' Gandalf barked.

'You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.' Thorin spat.

'Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me.' Gandalf told him firmly. Thorin looked at him in wonder.

They walked down into the valley, Fili walked next to Lola keeping an eye on her. They entered a small courtyard, and a dark haired elf came to greet them. He and Gandalf spoke in elvish, and Lola stood ready for an attack. She had no idea of what to expect. 'Stay sharp' Thorin muttered, and they drew closer together. Fili moved Lola to the middle with Bilbo, and stepped up to the front with Thorin. A group of elves rode in, their horses large, and loud. '_Ifridî bekâr! _(ready weapons) 'Thorin shouted. 'Hold ranks!' Lola tuned out again, she really ought to pay more attention she thought. But she was never really interested in people talking, not to mention she was never very comfortable around people anyway. The dwarves seemed far nicer than men and women.

They ended up sitting at a table, eating. The dwarves were complaining about the lack of meat. Lola munched happily, eating her salad. She found a small pot of sauce, and sniffed it, to discover it was dressing. She smothered her salad with it, and did the same for Fili. He took a bite, and nodded in approval. They ate happily after that, chatting about their narrow escapes. Lola watched as the dwarves made disgusted faces at the elvish music. Bofur jumped onto the table and led them into a song. The dwarves began to sing and throw food, nearly hitting the elves in the process. A potato whizzed past her ear, and she turned to see Dwalin looking guilty. She grinned and launched her bowl at him, it hit him in the chest, the salad dressing splattering over his face. She laughed, clutching her side.

They were moved to some rooms, and settled down. Not that they were quiet. They all ate some more, meat mostly, and drank quite a lot of ale. Lola sat next to Fili and Kili, and watched in amusement as Bofur threw a sausage at Bombur, who caught it, and then fell to the floor as the bench he was sitting on collapsed. Lola fell asleep her head in Fili's lap, curled up under his cloak for warmth. Thorin watched her sleep, her hair falling over her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I'm thinking of maybe changing it to Fili and Lola. Let me know what you think :)**

When Lola woke, Fili was passed out, snoring gently. Thorin was watching her. She sat up and moved her hair out of her face. 'Morning,' she said, taking a sip of water. Thorin nodded at her, and smiled gently. Lola stood up and stretched, and helped Bombur make breakfast. Fili sat next to her when he woke, and she passed him a plate.

They wandered around Rivendell, taking in the strange sights. They ended up at a water fountain, and Fili and Kili jumped in splashing each other. Lola giggled and watched as the others joined in. 'Look, Lola thinks she's gonna sit there, and not get wet,' Kili cried. The dwarves grinned evil grins, and Lola stood up and backed away slowly. 'Oh guys, I'm fine, please don't get me-' a huge wave of water covered her, and she wiped her eyes, pushing her wet hair back. She pulled off her tunic and boots, Fili watching her, eyes full of desire. She had a small vest top on, and she climbed into the fountain. 'Well, if we want to play that game,' she said, kicking water at Kili's face. She giggled and ran to the other side of the fountain to get away. 'Get her!' Bofur cried, and she ducked as they all splashed water at her. They played in the fountain, Dwalin and Kili doing somersaults, and diving into the water. Thorin joined in, looking happier than Lola had ever seen him. She giggled at Bombur who had decided to just sit down, munching on food. Lola watched Fili as he crept up behind Thorin, and dumped a load of water over his head. Lola laughed, as Thorin turned and dunked Fili in the water. Fili jumped back up spluttering, and Lola giggled, and threw water at him. He raced after her, and Lola jumped out, holding her hands up in surrender. 'I surrender!' She giggled, Fili advancing closer to her. Fili laughed, and shook his head.

'You give in to easily,' he said, watching her wring out her hair. Lola shrugged.

'Not with anyone else, you lot just know how to get me,' she told him. She sat on a stone bench, and leaned back, the sun on her face, slowly drying her off. Fili sat next to her. 'You seem happy,' he said, watching her. Lola nodded. 'Oh, it's lovely, being with all of you, it's like a big family,' she said. Fili nodded, fully aware that he did not think of her as family.

Early in the morning Fili woke Lola, they packed their things and headed out of Rivendell quietly. Their path took them through fields and over mountains, once Lola's ankle twisted, and she fell, crying out in pain. Several dwarves rushed to help her, but Thorin was there first. He helped her stand and gingerly she put weight on her ankle. 'Is it broken?' Thorin asked, and Lola shook her head. 'I don't think so, a slight sprain maybe. It doesn't hurt too much to walk on it.' Thorin nodded, but Lola noticed after that, all the dwarves kept an eye on her. She'd forgotten what it felt like to be part of a family. Fili and Kili kept her spirits up with little jokes, and pranks that they pulled on each other and a few of the other dwarves. Once they convinced Ori it was raining, by gently letting some of their water fall on his head. He realised what they were up to when he was soaked through.

They passed into the misty mountains, which was full of storms and sheer drops. 'Hold on!' Thorin cried, and Bilbo went down. Dwalin caught him in time. 'We must find shelter!' Thorin cried. 'Watch out!' Dwalin cried, and they took cover as enormous rocks flew close by.

'This is no thunderstorm, its a thunder battle!' Balin cried, as two foggy shapes stood up. When they had straightened, they were revealed to be stone giants. 'Well bless me, the legends are true! Giants, stone giants!' Bofur shouted. Lola watched as the giants fought, they were hurling rocks at each other and fighting with their stone fists. She watched in amazement as one fell, and the others disappeared. Thorin grabbed hold of her, an arm wrapped around her waist, before she fell. He checked to see if she was ok, and then looked frantically for the others. 'It's alright, we're here!' Balin called, and Lola peered round Thorin to see the others, safe and sound on another ledge. Lola watched as they discovered Bilbo was missing and was hauled back up.

They found a cave for shelter, and Lola sat down gladly. Thorin sat next to her, and reached for her ankle. He took her boot off gently, and examined her foot. It was small and pale, much like the rest of her. He moved it carefully, and then slipped her boot back on. 'It looks alright. You nearly fell. You should be more careful.' He admonished. Lola nodded and threw her arms around him, holding him in a tight hug. Eventually she felt his arms encircle her, and she stayed there, feeling warm and comforted. Thorin moved back, and gave her a small smile, she touched his cheek, and went to find a place to sleep.

'Wake up! Wake up!' Thorin roared and Lola jumped up immediately. But the floor gave way under her feet, and she fell, rolling with the others. She scrambled to get up, pulling her axe out, and goblins attacked. She swung as hard as she could, taking out a few, but she was overcome. They hauled them off, Lola kicking and screaming, biting and fighting as hard as she could. The goblins dropped her and she stood up ready to fight, but they were surrounded. Thorin nodded at her, and she nodded back. Fili and Kili touched her shoulder, and she gave them a grim smile. They were pushed and shoved over bridges and walkways until they came before a massive goblin. He was easily three times the size of the others, he had an enormous double chin with warts and sores all over it. Lola felt a bit sick looking at him.

'Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?' The great goblin asked, looking down at them all. One of the goblins answered him. 'Dwarves, Your Malevolence.'

'Dwarves?' The great goblin cried.

'We found them on the front porch.' The same goblin replied.

'Well, don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice.' The great goblin roared. Lola was searched, poked and prodded, jabbed all over. She fought back as the goblins reached under her clothes. She punched and kicked, fighting as hard she could. One goblin gave a terrible screech as she booted it in the head and sent it flying over the platform.

'Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town.' The great goblin sang, as the other goblins brought him terrible looking weapons. Lola was held down on the floor by goblins. One stood on her back, the other held her arms and a third held her legs. She screamed and wriggled as best as she could but nothing could be done to free herself. A flash of bright light took her vision away, and she lay still on the floor as she felt the goblins pushed away from her. She stood up slowly, looking for her axe, and prised it from a dead goblins hands. Lola stared as Gandalf moved closer, 'take up arms! Fight. Fight!' He roared. Lola needed no more encouragement. She fought ferociously as goblins tried to disarm her and push her down again. Gandalf stood before them helping them fight. 'Follow me! Quick, run!' He shouted and they all rushed towards him. They fought and attacked goblins as they ran, pushing them off the paths, and wounding many. Lola slammed into Nori's back, as they halted suddenly. Lola saw the disgusting great goblin standing before them. He said something, and Gandalf smacked him in the eye with his staff. Then before he could react Gandalf sliced his belly open with his sword, and the goblin collapsed, clutching his enormous stomach. Gandalf struck his neck, and the great goblin fell down dead.

Lola felt the bridge collapse from underneath her, and suddenly she was falling, she landed on top of Kili. 'Well that could have been worse,' Bofur said, and then the great goblin landed on top of them. All the air whooshed out of Lola's lungs. They wriggled out, one by one, Thorin helped Lola to her feet, and she gave him a small smile. Then they were running again, followed by an angry horde of goblins. They ran as fast as they could, Gandalf leading them through tunnels, and out in the daylight. Lola stopped in the clearing with the others trying to catch her breath. 'Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?' Gandalf cried. Lola looked for Bilbo, still panting, she tuned out though once they started arguing.

She was the only one to notice the encroaching wargs and orcs, and she nudged Thorin. 'Up into the trees all of you!' Gandalf cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I had review, with some excellent points in it. I have decided to change this to a Fili/Lola pairing, and have updated the chapters. Namely chapter 2 and 4. Lola is quite young, and I dont think Sigrid is much younger than her. Thank you to my reviewer for drawing my attention to that. I'd also like to say something about Lola's fighting technique. I dont think that she would ask for help. Not because she's to shy or scared. But it wouldn't occur to her. She's used to doing everything on her own. She's found this new family, that takes care of her and she loves them for it. But she's still very independent. Also she fights with an axe, and I think that all she needs to do is hit someone very hard with it. I dont know, maybe there is a technique t fighting with an axe, anyone know? Well as usual please review, it definitely helps, and it brightens my day.**

Lola scrambled up a tree, Fili helped pull her up onto a branch where she sat safely, out of the reach of the wargs. Lola watched in amazement as a white orc, on a white warg stood tall and proud and spoke a guttural language. There was a commotion and Lola turned to see Fili holding a pinecone, she grabbed one, and he helped her light hers. She threw it and it struck a warg on the nose, and his fur burst into flames. Lola felt a pang of sadness for his pain, but helped to throw more flaming pinecones at the wargs and orcs.  
>Thorin climbed down from the tree, and Lola watched in horror as he fought with the white orc. She tried to get down but she was stuck, and she watched the following battle between her fingers, terrified at the thought of losing any of her new family. Suddenly she felt herself lifted from the tree, and she looked round to see talons holding her. She looked up and saw flapping wings, as she was carried off. She was placed gently on the ground and she hurried to her feet to Thorin, who was embracing Bilbo. She hugged him hard too, and smiled. 'Is that what I think it is?' Bilbo asked. Lola followed his line of sight, and saw the outline of a single solitary mountain. 'Erebor, The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth.' Gandalf said. And the dwarves nodded in agreement. 'Our home.' Thorin said, and Lola smiled at him again. 'A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain.' Oin shouted.<p>

'That, my dear Oin, is a thrush.' Gandalf said.

But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen.' Thorin said, smiling.

'You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us.' Bilbo smiled.

They climbed down the large steep steps, cut into the rock. When they reached the bottom, Oin and Gloin lit a fire and Bombur and Bofur started on some food. Fili took her hand and she sat down next to him. 'Well that was close.' She said, laying her head on Fili's shoulder. Fili nodded. They ate quietly and rested. In the morning, they decided to send Bilbo on a scouting mission.

'How close is the pack?' Dwalin asked, as Bilbo came back down from his scouting mission. Lola stood next to Thorin, watching and waiting. 'Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it.' Bilbo said solemnly.

'Have the Wargs picked up our scent?' Dwalin asked, concerned. Lola nibbled on her finger, until Thorin took her hand and made her stop. 'You will make yourself bleed,' he said. Lola nodded, and smiled. 'Not yet, but they will, we have another problem.' Bilbo told them.

'Did they see you? They saw you!' Gandalf cried.

'No, that's not it.' Bilbo said exasperatedly. Gandalf smiled and turned towards the dwarves.

'What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material.'

The dwarves chuckled loudly in appreciation of Bilbo's skills. Bilbo looked exasperated that no one was listening. 'Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is _something else_ out there.' He cried. Lola nibbled on her finger again.

'What form did it take? Like a bear?' Gandalf asked.

'Ye...' Bilbo started, but he paused and looked curiously at Gandalf. 'Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger.'

'You knew about this beast?' Bofur asked Gandalf. Gandalf turned away, pacing. 'I say we double back.' Some of the dwarves nodded while others disagreed. Lola bit harder on her finger, and cried out. Thorin gave her an, 'I told you so' look and said, 'And be run down by a pack of Orcs?'

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge.' Gandalf told them.

'Whose house? Are they friend or foe?' Thorin asked, and Lola looked curiously at Gandalf.

'Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us.' The dwarves looked dismayed. Lola went to nibble on her finger again, but Thorin pushed her hand away absentmindedly. 'What choice do we have?' He asked. There was a roar, that made several of them jump. 'None.' Gandalf said, and led them on.

He led them through streams, and fields and more forests. 'Come on!' Gandalf shouted and they picked up the pace. There was another roar, and the group thundered to a halt. But Gandalf carried on. 'This way, quickly!' Fili grabbed Lola's hand so that she would not get left behind. They panicked and ran, but Bombur looked on in shock until he was pulled along by his plaited beard. 'Bombur, come on!' Bofur cried dragging him onwards. A giant house reared up in front of them, surrounded by hedges. 'To the house! Run!' Gandalf roared. They ran as fast they could. Bombur, the fattest, outran them all, terrified. They slammed through the gate. 'Come on, get inside!' They ran to the front door of the house, it was closed. Bombur, who reached the door first, threw himself against it but fell flat on his back when the door didn't budge. The rest of the dwarves caught up and began throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. Gandalf looked back as a massive bear broke out from the edge of the forest and ran towards them. 'Open the door!' He cried.

'Quickly!' Yelled Thorin. Thorin pushed through and pressed against the door, he managed to raise the exterior bolt, opening the doors. They bolted inside the house and tried to slam the door shut, but the bear had already gotten its head in the door. As the bear roared and tried to push the door open, the dwarves yelled and strained to close it. Bilbo pulled out his sword and pointed it unsteadily at the bear. 'Come on, lads!' Dwalin shouted. With a final heave, they managed to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They sighed, tiredly. 'What _is_ that?' Ori asked in awe.

"That...is our host.' Gandalf told them. They turned to him in bewilderment. 'His name is Beorn, and he is a skin changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves.' They looked round at each other, a sinking feeling in their chests.

'He's leaving!' Ori said, peering through a gap in the door. Dori pulled him away.

'Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell.' 'Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight.' Lola followed Thorin over to a quiet corner and laid her pack down. She laid down on the cold floor, and fell asleep immediately. Thorin watched, and threw his cloak over her.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is one of my favourite chapters, mostly because I love this part in the book and the film. Please review my lovelies, enjoy!**

When Lola woke in the morning, she found the others still sleeping, but she heard voices coming from another room. She stood up, and pushed her hair away from her face. She tiptoed past the still sleeping dwarves to the place where the voices were coming from. There she found Gandalf talking to an enormous man. Easily twice the size of Gandalf. He had an old and worn manacle on his wrist. Gandalf turned and motioned for her to sit. She sat, staring in awe. Then she realised she was staring, and shook her head. 'My apologies, Mr Beorn. I have never met anyone like you before.' Beorn chuckled and filled her cup with milk, and poured a little honey in. Lola took a sip, and smiled, it was delicious. 'Lola! Lola!' She heard Thorin cry. Fili and Kili picked up the call too, and she hurried to them. They smiled once they saw her, and she put a finger to her lips. She took them into the kitchen.

Beorn poured milk from a pitcher into Fili's cup. Beorn addressed Thorin. 'So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?'

'You know of Azog? How?' Thorin asked in amazement. Lola sat next to him, sipping from her cup. 'My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved.' Beorn said. 'Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.' Lola nodded, horrified. 'There are others like you?' Bilbo asked.

'Once, there were many.' Beorn said, looking down.

'And now?' Bilbo asked.

'Now, there is only one.' He said solemnly. Lola looked down, and felt tears roll down her cheek. Beorn noticed, and wiped them away gently with his massive hands. Fili put an arm around her, and hugged her gently.

'You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?'

'Before Durin's Day falls, yes.' Gandalf replied.

'You are running out of time.'

'Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.' Gandalf told him. Beorn nodded unhappily.

'A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.'

'We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.' Gandalf said.

'Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.'

'What do you mean?' Thorin asked, stopping Lola from nibbling on her finger again. He'd noticed that she did that whenever she was nervous. 'These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.' Thorin looked shocked, and Lola patted his shoulder. 'I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.' Beorn picked up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and held it in his large hands, as he approached Thorin, who stood with his arms crossed. 'But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?'

Beorn led them to where his ponies were, and they saddled them quickly, packing up their bags. 'Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind.' Lola hugged him, what she could reach, and mounted her pony. They rode rapidly across the land, slowing to a stop as they approached a looming, gloomy-looking forest. Gandalf dismounted and walked into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway. 'The Elven Gate. Here lies our path through Mirkwood.' He said turning to them. 'No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side.' Dwalin said, dismounting. 'Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master.' Gandalf told them. Lola slid off her pony, and took off the saddlebags. She took of the saddle too, and left it near a bush. She gave her pony a hug, and then sent him off home. She turned to Thorin, who helped her pack her bags, she rolled her new clothes very small. Beorn had given her a small tunic, and trousers that he had sewn for her in the night. Thorin watched her pack, keeping an eye on the others. Gandalf had disappeared into the forest. Lola strapped her axe on tighter, and tapped her side, making sure her knife was still there. Fili checked her over, and nodded happily. 'Ready,' he asked. Lola nodded, and he touched her cheek gently. Lola blushed and smiled, and Fili grinned. 'Let's go home,' he said.

The unladen ponies trotted away. Nori was just about to finish unsaddling Gandalf's horse when Gandalf emerged from the forest. 'Not my horse! I need it.' Gandalf cried. The others looked around in distress. 'You're not leaving us?' Asked Bilbo, scared.

'I would not do this unless I had to.' Gandalf told him. Lola looked at Thorin but he shook his head, and shrugged. Gandalf turned and began walking toward his horse. 'I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me.' Giving Thorin a hard look to emphasise what he said. 'This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.'

'Lead us astray? What does that mean?' Bilbo said, looking to Dwalin.

Gandalf mounted his horse. 'You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again.' He turned his horse round and wheeled off, shouting behind him, 'No matter what may come, stay on the path!'

'Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day.' Thorin said, and they followed him into Mirkwood. 'Durin's Day. Let's go!' Dwalin said, following Thorin. Lola kept her eyes on the path, trying not to lose it. 'This is our one chance to find the hidden door.' Thorin told them. They followed the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. Thorin was in the lead. At one point, the path turned a corner. 'The path goes this way.' Thorin said. As they kept following the path through the forest, it twisted and turned over bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more. Dwalin thumped the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the paving stones of the trail. 'This way.'

'Air. I need air.' Bofur gasped.

'My head, it's spinning.' Oin said. They all smacked into each other as Nori, in front, stopped abruptly. Lola nearly fell over but regained her balance by hanging onto a tree. 'Sorry,' she told it. 'What's happening?' Oin asked. Lola stood up straight, rubbing her arm.

'Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?' Thorin asked, in a commanding voice.

'The path...it's disappeared!' Nori cried.

'What's going on?' Dwalin called.

'We've lost the path!' Oin replied.

'Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!' Thorin ordered.

Lola's head felt fuzzy, and she began to stumble more and more frequently. Her ankle kept giving way, every time she tripped. It was throbbing now, and she tried to ignore the pain, but it wouldn't go away. 'I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar.' Balin said.

'It's got to be here.' Dori said, looking around furtively.

'What hour is it?' Asked Thorin, looking at them all inquisitively.

'I do not know. I don't even know what day it is.' Dwalin admitted.

'Is there no end to this accursed place?' Thorin muttered.

The dwarves were all muttering and rambling as they wandered about. Bilbo absentmindedly plucked a spiderweb, it vibrated, and the vibrations continued through the various linked spiderwebs and far off into the forest. Bilbo plucked the web again. He heard a strange whispering noise. Lola heard it too, and looked for the source.

They continued walking, Lola looked down at the floor, but only saw what looked like a bundle of hair. She touched it gently, and then picked it up. She thought it looked like her own pale curls. But when she touched her head, she found her hair all there. Ori leaned down and picked up a tobacco pouch. Dori took it from him. 'Look.' Oin said, pointing at Dori's hands.

'A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods.' Dori said matter of factly. Bofur took the pouch from him. 'Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine.' Lola watched, but her vision went funny and she started seeing double of everything. 'Because it _is_ yours. You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost.' Bilbo told them, annoyed.

'We're not lost. We keep heading east.' Dwalin stated.

'But which way is east? We've lost the sun.' Oin asked.

As the dwarves begin bickering indistinctly, Lola tuned out again. The dwarves started fighting and pushing each other around. Thorin stood apart, listening. Lola watched him through her double vision. 'Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched.' Thorin roared at the dwarves. Lola felt something hard prick her, and then she collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I havent update in ages! I'm so sorry! Here is the next chapter please forgive me!**

What felt like hours later, Lola felt herself falling, she hit the ground and the air left her body. She gasped, and sat up, unable to see. She fought frantically, trying to get out of whatever strange stuff she was covered in. Eventually she made a hole, and she pushed herself out.

'Where's Bilbo?' Bofur cried.

'Bilbo!' Everyone shouted, looking for him.

'I'm up here!' Bilbo called. Meanwhile, the dwarves freed themselves and they tried to escape, only to be surrounded by the returning spiders. They fought against the spiders with their various weapons. Bombur was knocked to the floor by a spider, and it stood over him to bite him. 'Grab a leg!' Lola cried, pulling at a spiders leg. The others caught on and pulled the other legs. They came free, and the spiders body landed on Bombur.

A spider managed to grab Kili. 'Kili!' Fili cried, rushing to help. The dwarves and Lola defeated their spiders, and ran through the forest. More spiders jumped down on threads of silk in front of them and hissed at them. Thorin raised his sword in preparation to fight, but paused and looked up. A blonde Elf, ran through the treetops, swung down a spider's silk in order to land on it and kill it. He slid on the forest floor under the spider facing Thorin, slicing it in half, and came up kneeling with an arrow nocked in his bow and pointed at Thorin. Several other Mirkwood elves appeared drawing arrows and pointing them at the dwarves. 'Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure.' The blonde elf said. Lola moved forward to Thorin and glared at the elf. 'Help!' Kili cried.

'Kili!' Fili yelled. They whirled around and saw a spider pulling Kili away by the foot.

'Search them.' Legolas ordered. The elves obeyed. An elf confiscated two of Fili's knives. Legolas pulled a picture frame with two pictures out of Gloin's pocket. 'Hey! Give it back! That's private!'

'Who is this? Your brother?'

'That is my wife!'

'And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?'

'That's my wee lad, Gimli.'

Lola fought against the elf trying to search her. Legolas came over and held her still. 'You will be searched or left to the spiders mercy. Which would you prefer?' He said. Lola glared at him. 'Neither. I didn't give you permission to touch me!' She shouted. Legolas nodded, and the elf tied her arms to her side, tied her ankles together, and hauled her over his shoulder. Meanwhile, the elf searching Fili found even more knives all around his person. Fili sighed when the elf found some more in a secret hidden pocket. Fili opened his jacket to show the elf searching him that he had no knives left. However, the elf found another one hidden in Fili's hood. Legolas said something in elvish, and they were forced to walk forward.

As they began to walk, Bofur turned and whispered to Thorin. 'Thorin, where's Bilbo?' Thorin looked around, but saw no sign of Bilbo. They were led over a bridge and into the Woodland Realm. They were pushed and prodded into cells. Lola was thrust onto the floor by the elf. 'Asshole!' She shouted.

'This is not the end of it! You hear me?' Dwalin said angrily.

'Let us out of here!' Shouted Gloin.

'Get off me!' Dori cried. The elf in charge of Fili found another large dagger hidden in his coat, and Fili sighed in frustration. Lola heard the dwarves banging on their cells, trying to break the door down. Balin finally yelled at them. 'Leave it! There's no way out. This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent.'

Lola watched as they walked away with Thorin still captured. She sighed, and banged her head against the bars in frustration. A while later Thorin was thrown into a cell beside the other dwarves, and his jailer walked away with a ring of jangling keys. He opened Lola's cell, he untied her, and she headbutted him. He swayed, but regained his balance, and yanked her out. He put manacles on her wrists and dragged her along. 'Lola!' The dwarves cried. She was hurried along, through gardens and bridges, and brought before the elven king, Thranduil. 'My people told me that a human woman was travelling with the dwarves, but I did not believe it. Who are you?' Lola said nothing. 'Hmm, most odd indeed. Speak! Woman!' He roared.

'Woman? Is that meant to be an insult? Go away, silly elf. You have no business knowing why I am travelling with the dwarves. You have no right to take us prisoners!' Lola spat. The elven king roared, but she stared him down. 'Take her back to her cell, leave her there to rot!' He screamed. And Lola was thrown into her cell again.

Lola heard the dwarves crying out in joy, and Bilbo appeared at her cell, and let her out. She hugged him tightly. 'Shhh! There are guards nearby!' Bilbo unlocked Thorin's cell and let him out. He then let all the dwarves out of their various cells, and they chuckled gleefully at their good fortune. Some of the dwarves started walking in a certain direction.

'The stairs. You first, Ori!' Dori said.

'Not that way, down here. Follow me.' Bilbo told them leading them away. Bilbo led them through the Woodland Realm, and they whispered indistinctly. They snuck through the halls of the Woodland Realm, and eventually found themselves in a wine cellar. The elves there were sound asleep around a table, with several empty bottles of wine in front of them. Bilbo led them further in. 'This way.' He called motioning for them to follow him.

'I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!' Kili cried.

'You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!' Bofur whispered furiously.

'I know what I'm doing!' Bilbo said angrily.

'Shhh!' Bofur chastised him.

'This way.' Bilbo said again. They snuck into a large room in which several barrels were stacked sideways down the middle of the room. All the barrels had one end open.

'Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!' Bilbo ordered. They all turned and looked at him.

'Are you mad?! They'll find us!' Dwalin said.

'No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!' Bilbo said

The dwarves milled around, as they tried to decide. There was a commotion in the distance. 'Do as he says!' Thorin said. Lola looked at a barrel thoughtfully.

'Um, Thorin? How on earth am I supposed to get in there!?' She cried. Thorin laughed.

'Lay on your stomach, and crawl in backwards.' He told her. Lola rolled her eyes and did as he said. Halfway into the barrel it struck her how ridiculous she must look. 'I look like an idiot!' She told Thorin. They all climbed into their own barrel. Lola climbed into one, with great difficulty. She missed her axe, she could have used it to chop them out of there. Bilbo went past counting. 'What do we do now?' Asked Bofur. They all stuck their heads out of their barrels and watched Bilbo as he walked toward a lever in the ground. 'Hold your breath.' He told them. Lola closed her mouth and pinched her nose. 'Hold my breath? What do you mean?' Bofur asked. Bilbo pulled the lever, and the part of the floor that the barrels were on tilted downward into an opening, the barrels rolled out of the opening and fell several feet into a river that ran beneath the Woodland Realm. They yelled as they fell, and the barrels made loud thumping noises.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I'm lousy for not updating in so long. I've been busy with uni work, and all the crap in my life. But fingers crossed I'll remember to update sooner this time. Especially as BOFA is not far away! I'm so excited. I'm hoping a cinema near me will do all three films in a row :)**

Lola surfaced, breathing the air in deeply. The others were spitting out water, and she giggled. Bilbo fell into the river, yelling. He surfaced and grabbed onto Nori's barrel. 'Well done, Master Baggins.' Thorin cried.

'Go.' Bilbo spluttered.

'Come on, let's go.' Thorin ordered. They paddled with their hands as the river pulled their barrels along. They emerged into the sunlight, and Thorin saw a waterfall right in front of them. 'Hold on!' The barrels plunged under the waterfall and then sped down the river. Lola watched as the gate in front of them was closed. 'No!' Thorin cried. Lola's barrel smacked into Kili's, and she moved herself over holding onto Gloin's barrel so that she wouldn't squish Bilbo. Lola looked up and saw elves and orcs alike, weapons at the ready. 'Watch out! Those are orcs!' Bofur cried. The orcs launched themselves at them, and they fought back. Lola headbutted one, and punched another's teeth out. Bilbo stabbed one with sting, and Dawlin elbowed one in the face. Lola watched in horror, as Kili leaped onto the ledge, fought against the orcs, and an arrow lodged into his leg. He groaned in pain and pulled the lever opening the gate.

The orcs swarmed around, and the barrels were moved forward again. 'Kili!' Fili cried. Kili slid down into his barrel breaking the shaft of the arrow sticking into his leg. Lola tried to paddle, but the river was too strong, she saw the others failing to steer too. Lola deflected the orcs many attacks, headbutting a few, trying to keep them away from Bilbo and Kili, who could not fight. She watched as Thorin and the others brought the orcs down. She laughed when Bombur flew through the air and landed, mowing them down. She laughed even harder when he kicked the bottom of his barrel out and spun, taking even more orcs down. 'Go Bombur!' She cried. He slipped out of the barrel, chucked his axe at Dori, and flew into an empty barrel.

They floated along for a while, moving fast downstream. Eventually the river slowed, and Thorin showed them where to land. Lola scrambled out of her barrel, and stretched. Her legs ached, and she was soaked, but at least she was alive. She watched as Kili grimaced in pain. His wound was weeping blood. 'On your feet.' Thorin said.

'Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding.' Fili told him.

'There's an orc pack on our tail, we keep moving.' Thorin said.

'To where?' Asked Balin.

'To the mountain, we're so close.' Bilbo suggested.

'A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it.' Balin told him.

'So then we go around.' Bilbo said defiantly.

'The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves.' Dwalin said. 'Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes.' Thorin told Fili. Lola followed him.

While they bound Kili's leg, some of the dwarves sat down and Ori knelt by the river to empty his boot of water. A man appeared, a bow drawn, an arrow pointed at Ori. They noticed the man and Dwalin, holding a branch, leapt in front of Ori. He raised the branch and began to charge the man, but the man shot his arrow and it embedded itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin's hands. Kili raised a rock to throw, but the man shot the rock out of his hand too. 'Do it again, and you're dead.' The man said, taking in the group. Lola watched as his eyes raked over her. Lola stuck her tongue out at him and made a disgusted face, Bard smirked. Balin approached him, his hands in the air. 'Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?' Bard lowered his bow. Bard climbed aboard his barge as they approached. 'What makes you think I will help you?' He asked.

'Those boots have seen better days.' Bard loaded the empty barrels that they had used onto his barge. ''As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?' Balin asked. 'A boy and two girls.' He answered gruffly.

'And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty.' Balin continued.

'Aye. She was.' He told him. Lola grimaced.

''m sorry, I didn't mean to-'

'Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties.' Dwalin said to Thorin.

'What's your hurry?' Asked Bard.

'What's it to you?' Dwalin asked suspiciously.

'I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands.' Bard said.

'We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills.' Balin said. 'Simple merchants, you say?' Bard asked curiously, not believing a word Balin said, and watching Lola out of the corner of his eye.

'We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?' Thorin asked. Bard examined the barrels, looking at the knocks and dents they had received during their fight with the orcs. 'I know where these barrels came from.'

'What of it?' Thorin answered.

'I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil.' Bard boarded his boat and prepared to cast off. 'Offer him more." Thorin mouthed to Balin.

'I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen.'

'Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler.' Bard told him.

'For which we will pay double.' Bard raised his eyebrows. Lola watched as he contemplated whether or not to let them on. Eventually he gestured for them to board, and they moved forward. Fili held his hand out to Lola, and Lola took it gratefully, and he helped her climb onto the barge. Lola wobbled, and he caught her, his hands holding onto her waist. Lola looked up at him, and smiled, fili moved a lock of hair out of her face. Lola felt her cheeks burn, and she looked down. Dwalin and Thorin exchanged smirks.

Bard paddled them across the lake in his barge. It was very foggy, and the barge pushed aside ice floes. Suddenly, large stone formations appeared out of the fog. 'Watch out!' Bofur cried. Bard expertly polled the barge between the rock formations, which turned out to be ancient ruins. 'What are you trying to do, drown us?' Thorin demanded.

'I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here.' Bard said, and Lola giggled. Bard caught her eye and gave her a small smile.

'Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him.' Lola groaned crossly.

'He's taking us to laketown, you ought to be more grateful!' She admonished. 'Ohh, Bard, his name's Bard.' Bilbo said slightly angry.

'How do you know?' Bofur asked incredulously.

'Uh, I asked him.' Bilbo said.

'I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him.' Dwalin said to Thorin who grunted in agreement. 'We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets.' The dwarves began pulling their money out of their pockets, along with their valuables. Lola took out the money she had earned from Fili and Dwalin, and handed it to Balin. 'How do we know he won't betray us?' Dwalin whispered to Thorin.

'We don't.' Thorin grunted.

'There's, um, just a problem, we're ten coins short.' Balin said, counting the money.

'Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have.' Thorin said.

'Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-' He broke off, and joined the others looking towards the lonely mountain. Lola looked and her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't realised it would be so close. 'Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it.' He said, pulling a bag out of his coat.

'The money, quick, give it to me.' Bard said harshly.

'We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before.' Thorin stated.

'If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead.' Bard said.

He hurried them into the barrels, and hid them with fish. Lola he told to stay out, and sit down, looking innocent. She giggled and sat down, pretending to be a lady.

A man's voice came through the fog. 'Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard.' Bard brought the boat up to the gatekeepers office. 'Morning, Percy.' He said.

'Anything to declare?'

'Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home.' Lola watched as he handed him some papers. 'You and me both.' Bard looked around warily. Lola smiled at him reassuringly, and Bard paused for a moment, watching her.

'Here we are. All in order.' The gatekeeper said, handing back the papers. But before Bard could take them, a man stepped out of the shadows and took them. 'Not so fast.' He read the papers scrutinising them carefully. 'Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?' He tossed the papers into the wind. 'If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman. Hello, who's this?' Alfrid asked, looking at Lola. She gave him a flirty smile, and winked at him. Alfrid gave her a hideous wink back. Bard scowled at Alfrid, and he moved on. He started to inspect the barrels. 'That's none of your business.' Bard said.

'Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business.'

'Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!'

'These fish are illegal.' He threw the fish into the water, and turned to the guards. 'Empty the barrels over the side.'

'You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on.' The soldiers did as they were told, tipping the barrels over, and letting the fish fall into the canal. 'Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce.' Bard said angrily. Lola watched as they tipped the dead fish back in the lake. She chewed on her thumb nervously, waiting for a dwarf to plop out of a barrel and into the water.

'That's not my problem.'

'And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?' Bard said, looking right at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes. 'Stop.' Alfrid ordered, and the soldiers set the barrels right, and returned to the buildings. 'Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last.'

'Raise the gate!' A large portcullis blocking the channel was raised, and Bard began to pole his barge through. As he passed, Alfrid turn around and shouted to him. 'The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live.'

'It's a small town, Alfrid, everyone knows where everyone lives.' Bard said, making Lola laugh.

Bard docked his barge. After looking around, he knocked over one of the barrels, and a dwarf fell out along with a pile of fish. Bard continued knocking over barrels. He reached for Dwalin's barrel, but Dwalin poked his head up through the fish. 'Get your hands off me.' Lola helped the dwarves to their feet. Bard handed the dock-keeper a coin. 'You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing.'

He turned to the dwarves. 'Follow me.' They walked through the town, and a teenage boy approached them. 'Da! Our house, it's being watched.'


	9. Chapter 9

**So not so long to wait this time, please review guys I miss hearing your thoughts!**

Bard and his son walked back to their house, Lola following, taking in everything. As they walked, a fisherman in a boat saw them and dropped his eyepatch over one eye, then knocked with his staff on a wall nearby. Upon this signal, two boys ran from the wall, and one knocked over a contraption which caused a hammer to hit a bell. At this signal, another man lit a match to light his pipe. He turned and looked at two men in a fishing boat right next to Bard's house, and they nodded and switched their poles to the opposite side of the boat than before. They did this just as Bard, Lola and Bain got to the house and entered through the door. Just before Bard entered the house, he tossed an apple to one of the fisherman. 'You can tell the Master that I'm done for the day.'

Bard's children greeted him as soon as he came in, and Lola smiled, watching them. 'Father! There you are. I was worried.' Sigrid said. He clearly adored them, and they loved him too. Lola smiled at the girls. 'These are my daughters, Tilda and Sigrid. Tilda, Sigrid, this is Lola.'

'Hello, I like your hair' Tilda said. Lola smiled, and touched Tilda's hair.

'Yours is far more beautiful,' she said. She smiled at the little girl. 'Would you like me to plait it for you? It looks like it's in the way,' Lola asked, and the littler girl smiled, and nodded enthusiastically. 'Da! Where have you been?' She asked her father.

'Here's something to eat. Bain, get them in.' He told his son. Lola took Tilda over to the table and sat her on her lap. She combed through her hair gently, and then began to plait it. Bard watched her, smiling. 'Uh, Da...why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?' Sigrid asked, and Lola smiled. 'Will they bring us luck?' Tilda asked and Lola giggled.

Bard and Bain helped lay their things in front of the fire. And gave them blankets and warm clothes. Sigrid went to a chest, and handed Lola a dress. 'It was our mother's' she said. Lola looked at it in shock. 'I couldn't possibly wear it then!' She said. Sigrid looked at her. 'Cherish it forever, sweetie. I'm alright, I'm dry now.' She told the little girl.

'It may not be the best fit, but it'll keep you warm.' Bard told the dwarves.

'Thank you very much.' Bilbo said to Tilda, who had passed him a blanket. She smiled, and went back to sit on Lola's lap, by the fire. Thorin was looking out of the window. He turned to Bard. 'A Dwarvish Wind-Lance.'

'You look like you've seen a ghost.' Bilbo said, sipping from his mug and looking in the same direction as Thorin. 'He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast.' Balin paused, grief written across his face. 'But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand.'

'Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different.' Thorin said.

'You speak as if you were there.' Bard said, thoughtfully.

'All dwarves know the tale.' Thorin told him, shrugging.

'Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast.' Bain said.

'Ha ha ha! That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more.' Dwalin scoffed.

'You took our money. Where are the weapons?' Thorin said, walking towards Bard.

'Wait here.' Bard said and went down the stairs. He returned holding a long thin package. He let it fall to the table and unrapped it. Various odd instruments sat there, looking nothing like weapons at all.

Whilst the dwarves argued about the weapons, Bard watched Lola as she sat talking to Tilda, Sigrid and Bain. They told her of their mother, and Lola told them the story of Perseus and Medusa. Lola paid them no attention and continued with her story. 'Perseus needed all the help he could get. So Athena, a goddess, gave him a greek mirrored shield, called Aegis.' She said, the children were enchanted. Bard watched his children. they seemed so happy sitting there listening to her story. It had been a long time since they're mother had passed, and no one had wanted to even attempt to fill her shoes. Bard didn't want another wife. but he thought people would at least be kind to his children. Lola was the first to show them any affection. Fili stole a glance at Lola, she was talking to Bard's children, telling them a story. He shook his head, he needed to focus on the quest. He looked worriedly at Kili, who smiled and nodded.

Bard left, and Thorin immediately began to make plans and they moved out. Before Lola left, she gave all three children a hug. 'Look after each other, and your dad. We'll never forget your help. If this all works out, I'll come back to visit.' She said, before hurrying after Thorin and the others.

They walked quietly through the town, stopping every so often to avoid the guards. 'As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!' Thorin told them in a whisper. With the watchmen gone, Thorin pointed to Nori, who moved back and ran up the pyramid of dwarves who had pressed themselves against the walls of the city armory. He reached the second floor window and climbed through. 'Next.' Thorin whispered. Bilbo climbed up too, and within minutes there half a dozen dwarves in the armoury collecting weapons. Kili struggled under the weight of a bundle of weapons and Thorin piled on another one. 'You alright?' He asked. 'I can manage. Let's just get out of here.' Kili said. Thorin looked doubtful but laid another sword on the pile. Kili began walking down the stairs, but his wounded leg gave way and he fell with a cry. The weapons made a terrible clanging noise, and the dwarves both inside and outside looked around warily. In the distance, the watchmen cried out, and running footsteps approached.

'Run!' Dori cried. They ran, but were stopped by watchmen, pointing pikes at them. The captain of the guard had a sword pointed at Kili, who looked guiltily at Thorin. Alfrid poked his head out of the door to the Master's mansion to see the commotion. He saw the soldiers dragging the dwarves to the mansion, with multitudes of townspeople following behind. 'Get off of me!' Dwalin roared. Alfrid closed the door and went to get the master. Braga arranged all of the dwarves under guard in the town square before the doors of the mansion. As guards opened the doors of the mansion, the Master stormed out, still putting on his coat. 'What is the meaning of this?' The master cried. 'We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire.' Braga the captain said.

'Ah. Enemies of the state, then.' The master said.

'This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire.' Alfrid said.

'Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!' Dwalin roared angrily.

'We are the dwarves of Erebor.' Thorin said, walking forward. The crowd began to whisper and stare. 'We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North.' People in the crowd nodded in agreement. 'I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!'

'Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all.' Bard cried, walking to Thorin's side.

'You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!' Thorin yelled. The people clapped and shouted in agreement. The master nodded, enjoying the talk of gold. 'All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!' Bard cried. The crowd shook their heads sadly. 'Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!'

'No!' The crowd yelled.

'And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!' Bard shouted. The crowd grew louder and Bard and Thorin glared at each other angrily. Lola stepped between them hastily.

'Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!' The master told the crowd.

'It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark.' Alfrid piped in. 'You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!' Bard said menacingly.

'I have the only right.' Thorin said venomously. 'I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?' Thorin said, turning to the master. The people had gone silent. 'What say you?'

'I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!' The master cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Im sorry it's taken me so long to update! So here in England its 16.45, and everyones talking about the last film. Me, I've already seen it! I wont tickets to see it last friday! So the only thing I will tell you, is that I cried an awful lot. Thats it, now go and see ASAP! Here's the next chapter :)**

Lola slept well that night. She had a full stomach, the first since Beorn's house. She slept curled up next to Fili, helping him watch over Kili. When dawn broke, they went down to the river and began to load the boats, packing their supplies, given to them by the master. 'You do know we're one short; where's Bofur?' Bilbo asked.

'If he's not here, we leave him behind.' Thorin said.  
>'We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays.' Balin said solemnly. They began to gather in the boat. Thorin stopped Kili. 'Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down.'<br>'What are you talking about? I'm coming with you.' Kili said, smiling, thinking he was joking.  
>'No.' Thorin said. Fili, already in the boat, turned and looked at Thorin and Kili.<br>'I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin.' Kili said.  
>'Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed.' Thorin said, patted his shoulder, he boarded the boat. Fili stepped back onto the dock, and stood with Kili. Oin climbed out too. 'I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded.'<p>

Fili watched as Oin tried to examine his brother. Kili shook him off his face dark. Fili turned to Thorin. 'Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!'  
>'Fili.' Thorin said quietly.<br>'I will carry him, if I must!' Fili said.  
>'One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin. Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company.'<br>'I belong with my brother.' Fili said, going to stand by Kili. Lola looked between Fili and Thorin.  
>'You would not abandon us, Lola? We need you.' Thorin said. Lola shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.<br>'I don't know, I can hardly leave them, they need someone to watch over them.' Thorin shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders.  
>'We need you,' he said, Bilbo nodded in agreement. Lola shook her head.<br>'I don't know what to do. Balin, help me,' she begged, tears running down her face.  
>'I think you should stay, Lassie. The lads will need you. Help Kili and then come join us.' Lola nodded. She hugged Thorin hard, sobbing into his shoulder.<br>'You stay safe, you hear? Don't put yourself in unnecessary danger! Please, stay safe!' She cried, pulling back. Thorin nodded and kissed her forehead.

Lola watched as they cast off, waving and hoping with all her heart they would make it back . Bofur pushed his way through the townspeople and reached the water, only to find the boat of dwarves far off down the canal. He turned and found Kili, Fili, Lola and Oin. 'Ah! So you missed the boat as well?' Bofur asked. Suddenly, Kili moaned in pain and began to fall over, but Fili caught him. 'Kili? Kili!' Fili cried. Oin tried to examine him. Lola hurried them through the town, back to Bard's house. She knocked hard on the door. Bard opened his door to find Bofur, Fili, Kili, Lola and Oin on his doorstep. 'No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away.' He made to slam the door, but Bofur put his foot in the way. 'No, no, no! No one will help us. Kili's sick. He's very sick.' Lola moved forward past the others. Bard took in Kili being supported by the others. 'Please Bard, we need your help.' Lola pleaded, and Bard looked at her. He opened the door, and let them in.

'Put him on the bed,' Bard told them. His children ran to hug Lola, and she embraced them all.  
>'I said I would come back,' she smiled. They beamed at her. 'Get me some fresh water would you, Sigrid?'<br>'Ah! Ugh! Argh!' Kili cried.  
>'Can you not do something?' Fili asked Oin anxiously.<br>'I need herbs, something to bring down his fever.' Oin said, glumly.  
>'I have nightshade, feverfew…' Bard told them, rummaging through his medicine bag. Lola made to rush past, but she stumbled, and Fili caught her, his hand around her waist. Lola looked up at him, and he smiled. 'Thank you,' she murmured, blushing lightly. Fili watched her entranced, then shook his head and returned his concentration to his brother. 'They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?' Oin asked.<br>'No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs.' Bard said, watching Lola lay a cool cloth on Kili's forehead. 'Pigs? Weed? Right.' Bofur said. 'Don't move.' He said, pointing at Kili, and ran out of the house.

A loud boom sounded far off, and then the ground shook beneath their feet. Fili and Lola looked at each other worried. 'Da?' Sigrid asked.  
>'It's coming from the mountain.' Bain said. Fili left Kili's side, and went to Bard.<br>'You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here.'  
>'And go where? There is nowhere to go.' Bard said, glancing at his children.<br>'Are we going to die, Da?' Tilda asked, and Lola looked at her.  
>'No, darling.' Bard answered.<br>'The dragon, it's going to kill us.' Tilda said quietly. Lola hurried to her side, and took her in her arms. 'No, it wont. We don't even know if that was the dragon.' Lola tried to reassure her. Bard reached up and pulled, a black arrow came down, dust flying around it. 'Not if I kill it first.' He hurried out of the door. Lola hugged Bain, Sigrid and Tilda tightly. 'He'll be back, don't you worry. Now come help me with Kili, before Oin kills him out of desperation,' she said. Tilda giggled, and Lola ruffled her hair.

Bofur ran through Laketown, trying to find Kingsfoil. He smelt some flowers on a windowsill and rejected them. 'Nah..' He said. Bofur found a pig eating some weeds; he yanked it out of the pig's mouth and examined it, then smiled and turned to get back to Kili. At Bard's house, Sigrid leant over the balcony outside the front door, looking for her father. She heard a noise and called out. 'Da? Is that you, Da?' She looked around for her dad, but didn't look up and see the Orcs creeping on the roofs of the neighboring houses. Inside, Oin heard a noise on the roof and looked up. As Sigrid turned to walk back inside, an Orc dropped onto the balcony behind her. She screamed and slammed the door, but the Orc stopped it with his sword. Hearing the screams, Lola, Bain, Tilda, and the dwarves jumped up. As Bofur hurried toward Bard's house, an Orc leapt at him from above. As the Orc swung its axe, Bofur fell backward and dropped the Kingsfoil.

At the house, another door opened and an Orc strode inside. Oin threw a stack of plates at its head, but another Orc broke through the roof and fell into the house. The first orc at the door swung at Sigrid, she fell backward onto the table benches. She slid under the table and pulled the bench sideways next to her as a shield. Lola grabbed a plant pot, and smashed an orc over the head. Fili grappled with another Orc. An orc fell in through the roof, Tilda threw a plate at it, then Sigrid pulled her under the table as well. 'Get down!' She cried. An orc threatened Bain, and Bain pushed the bench at it, knocking it over. Bain then grabbed the end of the bench and threw it up, hitting the Orc in the head. More orcs jumped in through the roof, and one approached Kili, who was lying in bed.

Bofur tried to crawl away, but the Orc grabbed him by the legs and pulled him back, then threw him onto a table which tipped and caused Bofur to roll away. The orc raised its sword to cut Bofur down, but was suddenly skewered by an arrow through its chest. It fell, dead.


End file.
